criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Pike Trickfoot
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Pike | S1App = true | Name = Pike TrickfootDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 2m11s by Matthew Mercer | AKA = | Race = Gnome | Class = Cleric | Status = Alive - Absent rebuilding temple of Sarenrae | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = | Family = Wilhand - Great-Great-Grandfather | Link =Grog - Pike's close friend | Stats = true | Level = 10 | Abilities = true | Str = 13 | Dex = 11 | Con = 12 | Int = 13 | Wis = 18 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }}Pike Trickfoot is a Gnome Cleric of Sarenrae, and a member of Vox Machina. She is played by Ashley Johnson. Intro "Pike grew up in the outskirts of town, near the bramblewood. Her ancestors were a family of deep gnomes with quite an unfavorable reputation. Thievery, destruction, and trickery left them with the last name of Trickfoot. Sarenrae, the goddess of healing and redemption, had other plans for Pike's great-great grandfather Wilhand, who left his family at a young age after a dream. A dream that changed the course of the Trickfoot family. Wilhand devoted his life to Sarenrae, and pledged from then on that him and his family would live a life of service and devotion. As a child, Pike seemed to have an affinity to heal. Whether it was animals, people, or even flowers. She felt she had a purpose in making things whole that had once been broken. She studied and learned the ways to heal through divine magic. She lived a peaceful life, quiet and simple, until one day, Wilhand was captured and almost killed by a group of goliath barbarians. One of the goliaths took a stand against the murder of the innocent gnome, and he himself was beaten, bloodied, and left for dead, abandoned by his herd. Wilhand went to Pike for help. She prayed, and healed this barbarian as best she could, bringing him back to life. When he awoke, she discovered his name was Grog Strongjaw. After that, they were the best of friends, a rather unlikely pairing. Little did she know, that in a few years time, Grog would soon return the favor and bring her back from the clutches of death. After being killed in battle, Pike felt angry. She wanted to be stronger, so that it would never happen again. She spent four months at sea, training with the men and women aboard the ship called The Broken Howl. Gripping her holy symbol in one hand, and her morning star in the other, this time, Pike is ready." Character Information Pike is Vox Machina's main healer, and is capable of healing the entire group at once. She originally was a friend and companion of Grog after saving him from the brink of death when he protected her great-great grandfather Wilhand from his own tribe. The two of them later became part of Vox Machina. Since her previous death, Pike built up her strength in order to wear her plate armor to make sure that she would not die again. While this keeps her protected from physical attacks, she often makes a lot of noise when running around and sneaking. Pike is shown to have a very strong connection to Sarenrae, which has given her immense power in healing abilities. However, it is a delicate connection as after brutally murdering a Duergar during the Emberhold assault, her necklace of Sarenrae cracked and caused her to lose some of her power. She cares very deeply for all of her party members, and often goes out of her way to make sure nobody either goes or does not stay unconscious for long for fear of what might happen to them. Scanlan has very strong feelings towards Pike, and it is often a source of great humor and emotional moments within the Critical Role campaign whenever the two have a moment. Pike herself isn't completely sure about Scanlan, (as stated by Ashley) while she likes Scanlan, she is not sure he would treat her well. In the episode Escape from the Underdark, Pike willingly kissed Scanlan on the cheek, which has never happened before, after he saved her from nearly dying again. Before the Stream Pike has landed the killing blow on a White Dragon. Pike is the only person who has died in combat. The group was fighting a Glabrezu when it struck Pike, dealing enough damage to kill her. Fortunately, the group was in Emon, and very close to a temple with well trained clerics which increased their chances of resurrecting the gnome. After the battle, the group took Pike to the temple to preform a resurrection ritual. The ritual required various items, such as three tears from different women, a figure of Pike which Scanlan carved two months before, and a kiss from Scanlan on Pike's brow. It was Scanlan's kiss that brought her back to life. Pike purposely injured Vax when she found out he had been a "peeping tom" by stepping on his foot. She dealt 1 nonlethal damage. Quest Pike's main quest is currently unknown. Currently, Pike's quest is to rebuild the oldest temple of Sarenrae recently unearthed in Vasselheim with a handful other devotee of the same faith. As a result Pike is currently separated from the group as the rest of Vox Machina continues with their adventure. Magic Items * Mace of Disruption * Sprinter's Boots Abilities Pike has many divine abilities that allow her to heal and give buffs to party members. She also has several abilities that let her deal damage to creatures. Gnome Abilities * Dark Vision Divine Abilities * Daylight * Hallowed Ground * Visions Divine Attacks * Guiding Bolt * Guided Strike * Insect Plague * War Gods Blessing Healing Abilities * Cure Wounds * Healing Word * Mass Cure Wounds * Mass Healing Word References